


The Very Thought of You

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, TMP Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and instead of wrapping presents Danny is helping Mindy pack. He tries to sneak a gift where he thinks she won't look until she gets to CA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortLauderTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortLauderTales/gifts).



> Here is my gift for Fortlaudertales - I hope she will still speak to me after she reads it.  
> I mean, it fits the prompt. I'm just not sure it's what she had in mind...

"Danny. The pink blouse goes in my checked luggage, not the shipped!" Mindy plucks a pile of carefully folded garments out of the cardboard box and retrieves a top, tossing it onto a growing mound. "I told you, I need my most professional ensembles so I make a good impression."

Danny chuckles and takes the other clothes back from her grip. He wouldn't have thought of a brightly colored shirt decorated with swinging monkeys as "professional" but it does have a high neckline, so he supposes that's what she means. 

"Min, you're gonna have to cull some of those outfits. There's no way you can squeeze all of that into one suitcase." He sits on the bed and starts refolding the items Mindy has cast aside. 

"Well, I need to have enough to carry me through till I can go shopping. Figure it out." Mindy waves a hand at the pile as if her gesture will magically make everything fit. 

"I really don't think you want me to decide what stays and what goes. You're the only one who..." Danny looks up when he hears Mindy whining pitifully. "What?"

She's gazing into the top drawer of her dresser with a pout. Dipping her hands inside, she pulls out a couple of lacy thongs. "Look, Danny. I'm not gonna need these for months." She puts them back and retrieves a skimpy camisole, holding it up to her chest. "All this lingerie will just be collecting dust in storage! Such a waste."

Danny shrugs. "You could take some of it. I will be coming to visit, you know."

"Babe, what would be the point? You know I'll be naked in five minutes anyway." She gives him a mischievous grin, her hips swaying as she walks to him with a pair of purple panties dangling from her finger. "I could take a few things, and leave the rest with you, if you want..."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "That's okay, Min. I'm good with boxers."

Mindy pinches him on the arm. "Not to wear, goober. To remind you of what you're missing."

Danny shakes his head, stacking the folded pieces beside the suitcase. "You think I don't know what I'll be missing? It's not your panties." He stands and puts his hands on her shoulders, quickly kissing her. "I'm so proud of you for doing this. It's gonna be tough for us both, but it's worth it."

He drops back down to the floor and resumes packing the box. "Now get that suitcase to where you can close it." He orders. 

"Sir, yes sir!" She then tries to squash everything in as it is, grunting and shoving the top down. "Ugh, this sucks, Danny. This is not the way I planned to spend Christmas Eve."

"Well, you could have packed earlier, you know. As it is, we have to get this done now, because you'll be too busy tomorrow and your flight is early on Friday."

"Or," she murmurs, leaning over his shoulders and dropping kisses on his neck and ear. Danny back leans into her, closing his eyes. "We could just spend the rest of the night having insane goodbye-sex, and skip your Mass in the morning."

Danny pulls away. "Mindy Lahiri! It's the birthday of our lord...my lord...whatever, I'm not skipping Mass." 

Mindy slides down to sit next to him. "Eight months, Danny. You don't think this one time you can miss an hour of praying? I promise I'll do things that'll make you talk to God."

He leans forward and rests his forehead against hers. "Heathen."

She winds her arms around his waist. "It's a long time, Danny."

"Yeah, it is," he sighs. 

"We're gonna be okay, right? I mean...we can make it through this. Can't we?"

Danny runs a hand across her cheek. This is the first time since she got the fellowship that she's expressed anything even resembling doubt, and it scares him a little. All along, he's been taking his cues from her, and she's been so confident. Now it's his turn. 

"We'll be fine. A bump in the road. We've been through worse, sweetheart."

"That's true, but that was always your fault, Danny." 

"Thanks, Min."

She snuggles up to him. "I'm kidding. But you know, I've done the long distance thing, and it didn't turn out too well. When I was with Casey..."

Danny attempts to stand up. "Hey, is that my phone?"

"Sit down." Mindy tugs him back. "This is kind of important. Casey and I didn't make it through our separation."

"Well, you broke up when you were in the same continent again. I think there were some other issues besides the distance."

"Hmmm, you think? Like maybe the part where I was falling in love with you?"

"That couldn't have helped." Danny grins. 

"Don't look so smug!" She pinches his arm, nose wrinkled. "I read those letters many times over. You were falling for me, too."

"I never denied it." He moves quickly, capturing her hand and pulling her up against him. "That's a good sign, then. Absence does make the heart grow fonder." 

"Except it didn't for me and Casey." 

"But like you said, it wasn't until you were back together that things fell apart...or are you worried that will happen to us? Because it won't." Danny's voice is fierce, confident in that way that only false bravado sounds. 

"You promise? You're not going to decide to quit being a doctor and run off with the circus or something?" 

Danny takes her hands and presses them to his lips. "Mindy, I'm going to ask you something before you go, and it's really important to me."

"Okay..." Mindy's eyes widen in anticipation. 

"Can we please...please! Stop talking about Casey?"

She wrenches away from him and peppers his chest and arms with playful slaps. "You're an asshole, Castellano!" 

Danny wraps his arms around her and wrestles her to the ground with kisses and tickles. 

"Okay, okay, I give!" She shrieks, writhing under him. He stops, looking down at her pink cheeks, her hair flying every which way, and there's a sudden tightness in his chest when he thinks how he will miss moments like this. 

"I'm gonna go make some coffee. We still have a couple hours of work ahead of us." He stands up, extending a hand to Mindy.

He's trying to keep his thoughts of the extended separation at bay - no sense borrowing trouble, or whatever his mother used to say - when he hears a shout from the bedroom. 

"Whaaaaaat!? Daniel Alan Castellano, you sly fox!"

Oh, shit. 

He drops the k-cups and hauls ass back to the source of the noise. 

Mindy is kneeling by a shipping box, two piles of previously packed outfits beside her and a beautifully wrapped gift in her hands. "What is this, Danny!?"

"Two minutes! I wasn't even gone two minutes and you're undoing all my hard work, and you weren't supposed to find that till you got to Palo Alto!"

"Shut up! I remembered I wanted the black herringbone skirt after all, so...why did you hide this?" Mindy is turning the gift over back and forth, her eyes twinkling. The box is not particularly heavy and she tosses it in the air once. "What's the story? Is it fragile?" 

She looks at him and sees he's flushed and nervous, and suddenly she's nervous too. Whatever is in the box is making him act sketchy and now she cannot wait to open it. 

"Can I please just open it now, Danny?" She hops up and sits on the bed, excitement on her face. 

He hesitates. It's suddenly a million times more humiliating than he imagined. She was supposed to be on the other side of the country, lonely and missing him, not sitting here grinning. But it's Mindy, and she won't be content to pack it away for later. 

"Yeah. Fine. I mean, you're going to anyway even if I say no, so...whatever."

She ignores the passive aggressive jab and gleefully begins to undo the bow and peel back the paper. Danny can feel his face in flames, even his ears scalding, as she gets to the the rectangular box inside and looks up at him once before she dives in. 

He closes his eyes and waits. 

All he hears is her surprised intake of breath and then...nothing. Danny carefully opens one eye. 

Mindy's mouth is slack, her eyes huge and shocked, and she's literally stunned silent, which is an almost impossible feat. 

And then...she starts laughing. It begins as nervous laughter, but quickly turns into the kind where you can't stop, can't catch a breath, and tears begin pouring out of her eyes. 

Oh, no. No, no, no, that wasn't the reaction he expected at all. It's worse than he could have imagined. 

When she can finally breathe, she gasps out a few words. "What the FUCK?" is all he can make out before she's collapsing in giggles again. 

Danny's mouth is dry and his stomach in knots. Okay, maybe he can play it off as a joke, like he intended to make her laugh. 

"Yeah, it's funny, right? That's why I did it, you know." He sounds unconvincing, even to himself. 

Mindy is wheezing weakly. "No, no, it's just...it's so not what I expected." She looks at him, her face pink and damp. "A...a dildo? Really?" She shakes her head and shrugs. "I don't even..."

He can't even speak; he's just holding his breath in trepidation. Her attention returns to the gift as she takes it out and inspects it. 

"I mean, it's a nice one. Pretty, very nicely proportioned...perfect, really....Danny, this is...this looks really familiar." Her brow furrows As she peers closer, and she turns it in her hands, twisting it at different angles. When it dawns on her, she looks back up at him with glee. "This is YOU!"

The tension in the room is heavy and Danny exhales, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah," he chokes out. 

"Oh my god." Mindy is staring at it again. "You made this? With one of those kits we saw online? Danny, you said it was the stupidest thing you had ever seen." 

"Yeah, well, that was before I knew you were leaving." He finally lets himself meet her eyes. Her face is lit up, and he thinks those might not be tears of laughter anymore. 

"Dammit, Danny. That's like the sweetest and weirdest, pervyest thing ever." She jumps up and hugs him, one hand still wielding the toy. Danny flinches - it's an odd sensation to have your own dick pressed into your back, albeit just a life size model. 

"Min, can you just, maybe, put that away? It's kind of freaking me out." 

"Put it where, exactly?" She murmurs into his ear, her voice low and throaty, and he recognizes that tone. Oh, no, they don't have time for this, not with Mass in the morning and and early supper with his mother and all the holiday traffic. What they need is to finish packing... 

Mindy runs her hand down his chest and bites her lip, and just like that, he's going to find the time. 

She turns and walks back to the bed, an extra little bounce in her step, and she sits on the side. Crossing her legs daintily, she strokes the plastic phallus with a grin. "Maybe I should break it in before I go, what do you think?"

Danny nods - he's already getting hard just imagining it, and so when she lasciviously strokes her tongue along the underside of the shaft, the original surges to match its copy. 

"Mmmm...not bad, but I think the real thing tastes better, Danny." She licks around the head and then takes it deep in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks. Danny shifts uncomfortably, eyes glued to her beautiful lips. "Let's see how this baby feels."

Standing up, Mindy slips off her shorts, taking time to pose dramatically and then laughing at herself as she does it. Sitting back on the mattress, she slowly spreads her legs and leans back, propping herself up on one elbow. She runs the dildo along her cleft, moaning low in her throat as she dips it into the wetness. Her arousal is evident as the plump head of the toy slips easily into her and comes out glistening. Mindy brings it to her lips and sucks her juices off. 

"Mmm, I do taste good, Danny. But as lovely as it is, there's just no comparison." 

Danny groans, moving towards the bed, his erection tenting his boxers. "I know, baby. It's as close as I can give you for a while."

Mindy slides the rubbery device back between her legs, stroking herself with it. "You know what this would be really good for, Danny?" she says with a grin. He shakes his head. She sits up and reaches for him, kissing him hungrily. "You can fuck me while you lick my pussy."

He eagerly leans down and wraps his arms around her, tossing her further back onto the bed with a growl. His mouth travels down her neck and yanks her shirt over her head while she pulls at his, finally peeling it off and tossing it aside. Danny settles between her thighs, pushing them roughly apart and latching his mouth onto her vulva, slipping his tongue inside her folds. 

With a low moan, Mindy lies back on the mattress and Danny tilts her pelvis up, taking the plastic version of himself in one hand and parting her inner lips with the other. He runs his tongue along the sensitive tissues, slicking it up the underside of her clit, then lapping at the sides as he pushes the hood back to expose her swollen nub. 

"Oh, fuck, Danny," Mindy whimpers, arching her back, pulling her hips away from the sensation. 

"Don't you dare come yet," he warns her, his voice rough. He's stroking the faux cock back and forth and finally dips it inside, pushing just the head in and back out, stimulating the nerve endings where she's most sensitive. She thrusts upwards, wanting more. 

Danny begins pumping into her as his mouth returns to her pussy, and he's making her pant like she just ran a marathon. He twists his wrist slightly as he works the dildo in and out, grinding the head up against the front wall of her vagina, pressing into the spongy tissues there. It's definitely not something he could do with his actual cock, which is painfully rigid, dampening his shorts with the his pre-come. 

"Danny...mmmm please, I need to come, make me come, Danny!" Mindy is bucking her hips and he has to almost wrestle her to stop, holding her down with one hand as he fucks her with the other. 

"You want to come?" He stops moving, doing nothin more than breathing on her, listening to the frustrated pants she is making. She answers with a rough thrust of her hips and a whine. "Remember this. Remember how you come for me."

He returns his mouth to her as he resumes his thrusts, and with a harsh tug of his lips, Mindy climaxes loudly. Her thighs clamp down on his ears tight enough to muffle the noise as her body goes rigid. As soon as her shudders begin to slow down and her breath returns with quick gasps, Danny heads back up her body, leaving a wet trail up her belly with his tongue. 

Mindy lets out a huge breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Danny. That was...fuck. Why haven't we done that before?"

"I'm not that flexible?" 

"Shut up, idiot." She pulls his head up and finds his mouth, kissing him languidly as she runs her hands down his back and under his waistband. "That was nice, but I want you." 

Danny pushes down his boxers, his cock quickly becoming slippery as he grinds against the apex of Mindy's thighs. She's hot and wet and he pushes into her smoothly, her walls squeezing him as she adjusts her hips up. 

He wants to be deeper, as deep as he can, and he wants it to go slow so he can memorize every moment, but his body isn't cooperating. Mindy grunts as he pushes one of her knees up, making her so tight around him he doesn't want to move, but it's so good he can't help but thrust. 

"Danny, my hip flexors..." She moans, and he relaxes his hold, instead hiking up her other leg so it won't strain her as much. "Oh, fuck, fuck me..."

She's tightening and relaxing around him, bringing exquisite tension and drawing back, as he rocks into her. Her hips buck in tiny movements as she grinds against him, working herself back to that liquid heat in her belly, and he wants her to come again, really he does. He just can't stop himself as he pumps, rhythmically at first, then losing it as the sensation overcomes him and the center of everything is his cock inside her, and then he loses control. 

Danny bites down on her shoulder as he comes, spilling himself into her warmth. He keeps moving against her even as he feels himself softening, and she's close, just needing a little more to take her over the edge. Sliding a hand between them, he slips out of her and strokes her until she's arching of the bed against him, not coming as hard as the last time, but gently pulsing against his fingers. 

Rolling off her, he releases his own deep breath as Mindy curls into him, nuzzling his neck. They should sleep. If only he could just go to sleep, and wake up with the eight months having passed, he won't have to face that cold, empty side of the bed every night. 

And that's when it hits him.

He's going to marry her. He's going to ask, sometime not too soon, because he doesn't want her thinking its a ploy to get her home. But not too long either, because that makes it seem as far as the same looming emptiness he's facing while she's in California. 

And she'll say yes, he's sure of that. As sure as he is of anything, which is to say, much more than when things first began. Maybe he'll never feel completely sure about anything, except that he wants her there, in his bed, in his house, in his life, forever. 

So what if he has to put forever on hold for a little while? 

Mindy yawns loudly, the kind where he knows she's really exaggerating for effect, but it's fine. She wants to stop the packing and the bickering and just sleep, and there's only one more night where they'll be together like this, and he's making his peace with it. Whatever they can't do tomorrow, he can do later, or whatever. It doesn't seem as important all of a sudden. 

"Baby, I'm sleepy," she sighs. "Let's just sleep."

Danny waits until her breathing evens out, and he slips from the bed, making the rounds, checking that the door is locked, turning off the lights, brushing his teeth. He glances at the clock - it's just past midnight. It's Christmas. He says a quick prayer and slips into the sheets. 

He can do this.


End file.
